


That Weekend

by vixevilcat7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, F/M, Handcuffs, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixevilcat7/pseuds/vixevilcat7
Summary: Day oneA/N: First attempt at writing Graphic sex scenes.TRIGGER! TRIGGER! This first part WILL start out as non-con in the ninth paragraph! Not rape, but she is forced to perform! MIND THE WARNING!! Mind paragraphs 9-14!!!One distracted witch + one determined wizard + a haunted shack. What do you get when you put these three things together? A wild, wild weekend.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: vixevilcat7





	1. Chapter 1

He made his plans very carefully. He knew it had to be just right. Nobody could suspect him or it would never work out. He knew the old place had Muggle-repelling spells on it but he added a couple of his own. A notice-me-not spell and a silencing spell. He gave the place a good cleaning, fixed it to a water supply for the tub and shower and thoroughly cleaned the old bed, putting an unbreakable charm on it. For the activities he had planned, that old bed would need to be strong! It was a Hogsmeade weekend and all the students would be out to play. Now, to go get his witch! 

He knew she liked to read so the bookshop was where he planned to snatch her at. Just as he reached the end of the alley, he saw her walking towards him. Alone! That was her first mistake. She was looking at her book and her wand, held loosely in her hand, slipped and fell to the street. That was her second mistake! Her third mistake came as she was grabbed and pulled into the alley. She didn’t try to scream. She tried to fight! 

He hauled her all the way to the back wall and Disapparated into the old shack. He had put his hand over her mouth and nose, cutting off her air. As soon as she went limp, he let her go. He carried her upstairs, laying her on the bed. He carefully removed her clothes and cuffed her to the bed, hands and feet. Then he stripped off his own clothes. He laid down with her and closed his eyes. 

Hermione Granger became aware that there was a breeze flowing across her legs. She knew there shouldn’t be because she was wearing pants! She opened her eyes. This wasn’t her room. That was her first inkling that something was wrong. She tried to sit up, only to discover that she was handcuffed to the bed?! Looking down she saw the reason she’d felt the breeze. She was naked! She was also not alone!

She fell back and gasped in fear. ‘Merlin, he was huge!’ His enormous build, flowing blonde hair and ice blue eyes quickly let her know she was naked in bed with an equally naked Thorfinn Rowle! He smiled and rolled over her. “Hello, Princess.” 

He kissed her before she could answer him. Hermione stiffened and tried to pull away with no success. The Viking had her by the hair and wasn’t letting go! He finally stopped kissing her as he raised up on his elbows. 

“Please, let me go! You can’t keep me here! They, they’ll find you!” she threatened as she squirmed under him.

“No, they won’t, baby girl. I planned this very carefully. I wanted everything to be just right for you!” he stroked her face. He tipped her chin as he pushed his hips against hers. Her eyes widened as she realized he was already hard. He smiled at her. “It’s all for you, baby girl! Happy 19th Birthday!” 

Hermione whimpered as he began moving up her body. ‘What was he doing?’ He stopped moving as he straddled her chest, his legs under her arms. He leaned over her. Tapping her lips with a finger, he said, “Open up, sweetie!” She shook her head, keeping her mouth firmly closed. He grabbed her hair again and twisted it. “OPEN. YOUR. MOUTH. NOW!” She let out a pained squeal and he pushed the tip of his dick in her mouth. “A word of warning, darling. You bite me on purpose and they’ll find your cold, naked body in the middle of Hogsmeade!” 

Tears popped into her eyes as she tried not to touch it with her teeth. “Shhh, it’s alright, sweetie. You’ll get the hang of it, I promise. Believe me, by the time I take you back, you’ll definitely have the hang of it!” he held her head as he rubbed against her face. She could feel it sliding deeper into her mouth. “Just treat it like a lollipop, Granger.” She licked against it tentatively as she watched him warily. With a gentle suck on the tip, he closed his eyes, groaning slightly. “A little more pressure, darling.” 

She closed her eyes and pictured, as he’d said, having a lollipop in her mouth. Surprisingly, the visualization helped. She licked and sucked as much of his dick into her mouth as possible. She could tell she was doing good as he breathed heavier and tightened his hands in her hair. He pushed closer to her face as he panted heavily and looked down at her almost lovingly. “You’re doing great, sweetie. Merlin, so good! Such a good girl!” 

She was caught off guard as his hips jerked forward. He tightened his grip on her hair as he felt his release. “Ah, Merlin! Keep going, darling, that’s it!” he kept his grip on her hair with one hand and reached down to squeeze his ball sack with the other hand. She felt the hot, salty fluid shooting across her tongue. 

Her eyes widened as his hand moved up and began pumping himself again. He laughed softly. “You didn’t think that was the end of it did you, Princess?” he released her hair to tap her nose. “Now that I have you in my power, I have so many things I want to do with you!” 

He moved against her face again. She let out a shuddery sigh as she continued visualizing having a lollipop in her mouth. This time she could feel his dick sliding closer to the back of her mouth. She choked slightly as it hit her throat. She’d heard the other girls whispering about doing this with their boyfriends, ‘deep throating’ they’d called it. He made sure to give her enough time to adjust each time he pushed deeper into her mouth. “Oh, sweetheart! I could seriously get used to this! I only planned for this weekend but I just might take you back with me!” He could tell that she was definitely already getting better as he neared his second release. He gasped as his hips began jerking again. She was surprised as he pulled out of her mouth and hot spurts landed on her face. 

He slid back down her body as he nibbled her earlobe. “That was mind-blowing! Thank you, baby girl!” He breathed into her ear. She sniffled as a few stray tears rolled down her cheeks. “Oh, don’t cry, darling! I wouldn’t really have killed you! I’ve planned for this too long to do that!” He kissed from her ear down to her shoulder. He concentrated on the soft skin under her chin. He licked from the base of her throat up to her chin and kissed her again. “We are going to have so much fun the next couple of days!” 

He gave her a little break then as he moved to her side, pulling a blanket up over them. He slid one arm around her shoulders as he slid a hand down between her thighs. He pushed his face into her hair as he fell asleep. She quietly sobbed as she wondered if anyone had realized she was missing yet. 

After a while, she realized she really needed the loo! Like really, really needed it! She was afraid to wake him, though! As if reading her thoughts, he stirred. Opening his eyes, he smiled and kissed her. He waved his hand and all four shackles fell free. He grabbed her as she tried to dart away from him. “Uhuhuh, Granger! None of that, sweetheart, or I’ll leave you shackled, laying in your own mess!” he pulled her off the bed and carried her into the loo. With no windows and him blocking the only door, she had no escape route but she was able to empty her bladder at least. He picked her up and stuck her hands to the wall as he took his turn. 

Then he unstuck her and carried her back to the bed. “Now, what shall we do, Granger darling?” He asked as he restrained her once more. He answered his own question as he nibbled her lobes once more, noticing the slight gasp and involuntary stretch before she caught herself. He smiled as he filed that away in his memory. He moved down, kissing her shoulder blades and brought his hands up to her chest. As he kissed around the base of one breast, he massaged the other one. Hermione gritted her teeth as she had to suppress yet another gasp and keep from arching into him again! ‘Damn him!’ She silently cursed as he kept finding more of her weaknesses! 

Rowle had to grin at the outraged look on her beautiful face. He slid further down and hooked her legs over his shoulders. Locking eyes with her, he softly blew against her center. Her eyes widened as she shook her head frantically and tried to buck away from him. He easily held her down as he took a long lick along her slightly parted folds, already glistening. He closed his eyes and groaned at the sweet taste of her. He took his time licking, memorizing every surface and swirling his tongue around her clit. He loved her gasps and moans and every time her hips came up off the bed. After licking her almost to the point of explosion several times, she was now wailing, begging him to let her finish. He latched onto her clit and drove her over the edge several times in a row. Her face was flushed and she was panting as she screamed his name. “Now, Rowle! Please, please, don’t stop! Don’t stop! Now! Now! Oh, Merlin! Now, Rowle, now!” 

As she was attempting to catch her breath, he slid up and kissed her again. “I’ll be back soon. I’m going to get us some food. I can’t let my beautiful Granger starve to death, can I? Scream all you like, baby girl, nobody will hear you! I have a Silencing spell over the whole place as well as a Notice me not charm! But you can try, Princess, maybe someone will hear you.” He smiled at her charmingly as he rose from the bed, dressed and left.

Harry Potter was worried. He and Ron had left Hermione in the bookstore while they visited the Quidditch shop. She should have already been at the Three Broomsticks. They went to the bookstore where they were told she had already left at least an hour ago. 

“This isn’t good, Ron! Where could she be? The Three Broomsticks is literally three stops down from the bookstore! How could she just disappear like this?” Harry ran his fingers through his messy hair. ‘Where the devil could she be?!’

“I dunno, mate! Maybe she got tired of waiting and went back to the castle? There’s Lavender and Parvati. Maybe they’ve seen her?” Ron suggested. They ran to catch up to the girls. 

“Have you seen Hermione? We left her in the bookstore and she’s not there now!” Harry exclaimed. Lavender and Parvati looked at each other and shook their heads at Harry. They’d seen not hide nor hair of Hermione since they’d all walked down from the castle together. Harry swore as he once again ran his fingers through his hair. 

Though the war was over, there were still Death Eaters roaming around, free as a breeze. They were the ones slick enough (like Lucius Malfoy) to get away with claiming to be Imperio’d or outright coerced into serving the deceased madman. He prayed she hadn’t fallen into the hands of one of them! 

As they were talking to the girls, Harry happened to glance into the Three Broomsticks. His eyes narrowed to slits as he recognized the wizard standing at the bar. ‘Thorfinn Rowle! What the hell was HE doing in Hogsmeade? Didn’t he live in Ireland? More importantly, wasn’t he supposed to be playing Quidditch right now?!’ Harry grabbed Ron’s arm as Rowle turned around and saw them. He walked towards them, carrying a bag. He smirked as he passed them and headed out of Hogsmeade. 

“Ron! I thought there was a Bats game today! Why isn’t he playing? What’s he doing here?!” Harry hissed at Ron. 

Ron stared after the Quidditch player in awe. “Dunno, mate. I thought he’d be in Ireland. I think he might be still be benched. They had to penalize him a week ago. He fought with the Beater from the Appleby Arrows and sent him to St Mungo.”

Harry stared after him suspiciously. “Come on! Let’s follow him and see where he goes. There’s a reason he’s here! You can’t tell me he came all the way from Ireland just to get some food!”

“What, you think Rowle had something to do with Hermione disappearing? Why would he? Do you KNOW how many fan girls he has? Too many to worry about one female student, mate, even if she’s Hermione Granger! And that’s not downing Hermione. It’s just the simple truth. You know it, too!” Ron insisted. 

Harry knew Ron was, more than likely, right about the matter. Still, it would make him feel better knowing where the young man was headed. They headed after Rowle, now almost out of sight. The followed him almost to the castle. Just after he rounded the last bend, they ran forward to make sure he was still there. Just before they rounded the bend themselves, they heard a crack of Disapparation.

They both cursed as they realized he hadn’t been headed for the castle after all. He’d led them to the edge of a marsh and vanished! ‘Merlin only knew where he was now!’ Harry was afraid that wherever he’d vanished to, was the very place Hermione was at! 

She heard him arrive back with a loud crack! He came up and sat a bag on the old piano in the room. She recognized where she was now. It was the Shrieking Shack, where she, Harry and Ron had found out the truth about Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew so long ago. He’d cleaned it up and repaired the piano. 

He came to the edge of the bed and leaned over her. Waving his hand again, three of her restraints fell off, leaving one foot still chain to the bed. She sat up and covered herself. He smiled and moved her hands away. “I like looking at you, Princess. Don’t cover yourself up. You’re beautiful.” He cupped her cheek as he kissed her slowly. 

She looked up at him as he straightened. She laid her hand lightly on his leg and slid it up to his belt. He waited to see what she would do. She fumbled with his belt before she finally got it unfastened. He opened his pants and tugged them downward. She leaned forward and cupped him with one hand as the other guided his tip back to her mouth. He braced himself against the bed as he put his hands on her shoulders. “Damn, Granger! If this is how you reward me for bringing you food, I’ll gladly deliver it anytime you’re hungry!”

He could tell she was already much better at oral now. There was no hesitation. She latched on and massaged his sack at the same time. He was able to push in deeper than he had the second time. She was able to take almost all of him now! He gasped and rubbed her shoulders as he experienced his third release. She kept him in her mouth and swallowed every drop. He slumped over her. “Merlin, Granger! You might not be going back to school, darling! I might have to keep you with me!”

He pushed her backwards onto the bed. Waving his hand, he discarded his own clothes. He held her legs against him as he ravished her chest once more. He smiled darkly as he dropped between her thighs and worked his magic on her once again, bringing out another screaming orgasm. They lay there, panting together as they both had to catch their breath. He stood once more, unfastened her last chain and carried her into the loo, where he ran a steaming hot bath for them. 

As they sat there, soaking and relaxing, she finally spoke again. “Rowle? You are Rowle, right? Why me? Was I just convenient? Or did you deliberately choose me?”

“Yes, I’m Rowle. You honestly didn’t know it was me?” he asked in surprise.

“Well, I’ve only seen you a couple of times before. The Department of Mysteries, that little coffee shop and the battle at Hogwarts. I was pretty sure it WAS you. After all, there aren’t too many enormous Viking wizards walking around. But still, why me?” she explained. He smiled, liking the description she gave of him. 

“You weren’t just ‘convenient’. I chose you, Granger. I listened to little Malfoy complaining about you to all and sundry. I listened to the older wizards marveling over your intelligence as they disparaged your Muggle background. I decided right then, if I ever got close enough to grab you, I’d ask for you as a reward. I almost had you in that coffee shop but you and those boys got away! I’ve been planning your capture since then!” he told her seriously. 

She turned to face him and he clasped his hands around her back. She smoothed her hands up his muscled chest. She tipped her head as she reached for his hair. It was golden blonde and flowed over his shoulders. His face was slightly angular with a sharply chiseled jawline. Ice blue eyes watched her curiously. He was the very picture of what she imagined a long ago Viking to look like. “Do you have Norse ancestors?” he slowly nodded. “I thought you must have.” He chuckled at her. 

He snuggled her close to him as the water slowly cooled down around them. “Are you ready to eat? I wasn’t sure what you liked. I brought back a bit of everything. I saw your friends Potter and Weasley. They were looking for you.” 

Her head jerked up. “Did they see you? If they did, you have to know they’ve told someone by now! Take me back! I promise I won’t tell them anything! You can go scot-free!”

“Darling, I’m not taking you back until I’m good and ready to! I could care less about anyone catching me! By the time I return you, you won’t be happy to see me go! This won’t be the last time this happens, Granger! You might as well resign yourself to that!” he told her firmly. She huffed angrily and shoved against him.

“Let me go, Rowle! I mean it! If you don’t want to go to Azkaban for the rest of your Merlin-forsaken life, you better LET ME GO!” she finished in a loud shriek. He immediately responded by jerking her back to him and kissing her! He stood as the tub began emptying itself. She struggled to get away from him all the way back into the bedroom. He held her down as he put her back into the restraints. 

“When you accept the fact that we are now bound together, Granger, I MIGHT let you back out of the chains!” he growled at her. She jerked against them as angry tears ran down her face.

“I hate you, Rowle! Do you hear me?! I hate you! Don’t plan on me EVER accepting this! We are not BOUND!” she snapped. He pushed her down as he landed on the bed beside her. 

“Hate me as much as you want, Granger! It won’t change anything! We are bound! Whether you like it or not! I’ll be a part of your future for the rest of your life!” he snarled in her ear. He slid between her legs and gripped her thighs. Her eyes widened as he rubbed his hips against hers.

“No! No! Don’t! Stop I don’t want to!” she cried frantically. He ignored her as he attacked her weak spots. Within moments, he had her gasping and screaming. He reached down and pushed a finger inside her. She arched against it, begging him to touch her more. He rubbed her deeper and harder. “Please, Rowle! Please! I need, please!”

“What do you need, darling? Tell me! What do you need?” he whispered. 

“You! Please, Rowle, please! Please, I need you, please! Please!” Hermione sobbed frantically, desperate for relief. She knew Rowle could help her, if only he would! He smiled into her hair. He’d played her like a violin, trying to stretch her as much as possible! Now to claim her officially! 

He took a deep breath. He wanted to do this right but there would be pain. He lined himself up with her center and pushed in. ‘Merlin, she was so tight!’ Coupled with her being so much smaller than him, he wanted to be extra careful with her. As soon as he felt resistance, he’d stop and play with her some more. Finally he had almost achieved full penetration. ‘Oh, Merlin! She was even better than he’d hoped!” He clenched his teeth and shoved the rest of the way in, causing Hermione to squeal in pained surprise. 

He set a slow, steady pace that helped her adjust to the new intrusion of her body. She quickly picked up the pace and dug her fingers into his shoulders to urge him to go faster! He moved faster, harder and deeper. He pushed her knees up to spread her out, allowing him to go even deeper. They both screamed loudly as they pushed together, toppling into a world of pleasure. They laid there, unable to move as they tried to drag air into their lungs. 

He stroked her hair back, pressing his forehead to hers. “Granger, you’re mine! I’m never letting you go! You can fight me for the rest of our lives! I don’t care! You are mine! You can finish school. You can even work if you want to. I don’t mind. But we are bound! We are! You are mine! I am yours!” he whispered tenderly to her. She stroked his cheek and smiled dreamily. They drifted off to sleep.

Harry and Ron raced off to the castle. They needed to talk to McGonagall immediately. They just knew Rowle had something to do with Hermione’s disappearance, unbelievable as it seemed. They ran in the doors and caught her just leaving the Great Hall!

“Professor, Professor! We need to speak to you! It’s about Hermione!” they panted as they ran up to her. She took one look at their faces and motioned to them.

“Follow me, boys! Quickly!” McGonagall ordered them. They hurried after her and tried to figure out how to say what they needed to say. After leading them up the stairs and offering them a biscuit, she sat behind the desk. 

“Well, boys? Let’s hear it.” She said, wondering what this was about. 

Harry took a deep breath. Now that he had her attention, he was afraid to mention Rowle’s name, just in case he DID have it wrong. “Hermione is missing. We left her at the bookstore to go look at Quidditch supplies. She was supposed to meet us at the Three Broomsticks. She never showed up. We went back to the bookstore. They said she’d already left. None of the other students who walked down to Hogsmeade with us this morning has seen Hermione since then.” 

“Harry saw Rowle in the Three Broomsticks. He was getting food. We followed him to the edge of a marsh. Harry thinks he might have Hermione somewhere.” Ron jumped in, after seeing Harry hesitate. 

“Rowle? Harry, this is a very serious accusation! Are you absolutely certain about this? If we call in the DMLE and they turn up nothing on Rowle, that won’t matter! Just the accusation will destroy his career!” McGonagall fretted. The young man might have been a Slytherin, even a Death Eater but he was the most talented Quidditch player Hogwarts had ever produced! She wanted to avoid anything that would wreck his career. She remembered his focus and intensity on Quidditch. 

“I can’t swear to it, Professor. It’s just the way he looked at us, coming out of the Three Broomsticks. He SMIRKED.” Harry insisted. “Besides, if he lives in Ireland, why is he over HERE, buying food?”

“Potter,” McGonagall sighed. “Do you know Corban Yaxley? He was something of a mentor to Rowle, he and Antonin Dolohov. Dolohov doesn’t have a place of his own. But Yaxley does have a townhouse. It’s not far from here. More than likely, since he’s benched for a week,” impressing Harry and Ron with proof that she kept track of former students’ careers. “He’s probably over here visiting Yaxley!” 

Harry wanted to roll his eyes but he didn’t dare. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe her but he couldn’t get that SMIRK out of his thoughts. It wasn’t so much that Rowle had smirked as it had looked too much like he KNEW why they were worried! But he’d let it go, for now. If he spotted him again, he’d definitely make a point of asking him about Hermione! If the Quidditch player avoided the question, he’d report him on his own. If he answered straight out, then he’d drop his suspicions. 

Hermione stirred as she felt light kisses across her nose. “Wakey, wakey, darling! Food is ready!” Rowle pulled the sleepy witch into his arms as he waved her chains off. He carried her over to a table set for two. She sat in the seat as he filled a plate for her. He sat across from her and filled his own plate. Self-conscious about her nudity but knowing he wouldn’t let her cover herself, she hunched over as she ate. He tipped his head, smiled and summoned his shirt. He handed it to her. She gratefully put it on and dug hungrily into her food. 

“What kind of career are you looking at after Hogwarts?” he asked. She looked up in surprise. 

“Um, I was thinking of the Department of Magical Beings? House Elf rights are very important to me.” She told him. 

“Ah, yes. I remember. What was it, the year of the Triwizard Tournament? Little Malfoy copied it to make badges. S. P. E. W? Not a good visual image, by the way.” He grinned at her. “You do realize not all elves want to be freed? I know my mother has several that would seriously try to injure or kill themselves if she freed them. I know that because she’s actually tried to free them. They were born in our home, practically grew up with me and have sworn undying loyalty to mother and myself. Now, on the other hand, if father tried to free them, they would gladly accept it. Then they would promptly block him from entering mother’s half of the manor.” He surprised a chuckle out of her with that tidbit. 

“I didn’t know that then. I do now. So, I think I’m going to concentrate more about getting better treatment for them, trying to get some equal rights for the elves who DO want to be free maybe.” Hermione admitted. He nodded approvingly at her choice of career.

“The Bats want me to move up to the next level. Join the Irish team. Play in the yearly World Cup series. It would mean quite a bit of traveling.” He told her, frowning. He reached across the table, taking her hand. “Before I make up my mind, I want to talk to you. I want us to have an understanding.” He lifted her hand to kiss it. He held up a ring. “I want to marry you. It doesn’t have to be right away. I have until June to make up my mind. I’d like to be married to you before I move up.” She pulled back, frowning. “Granger! Listen to me! Just hear me out. I want to marry you, seriously. I know you’re probably wondering why. I just, l don’t know myself! All I know is, when I walk out onto that field as an Irish player, I want to know I’m wearing a ring that matches the one YOU will be wearing, Hermione Jean.”


	2. Arguing, angry wall sex an talking: the conclusion of day one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione tries again to get Rowle to change his mind. Does he? Well, no, there wouldn’t be much of a story if he did, now would there? Rowle offers up parts of his past. More loving? Maybe, maybe not. Yaxley and Dolohov are drawn into the picture. McGonagall frets over them.

Hermione stared at him, wide eyed. ‘He was serious!’ She looked at the ring he held. It had a deep green stone setting and a phoenix on the side. She pulled her hand, not believing it when he actually let her pull loose. She waited long enough to make sure he wasn’t going to take hold of her again. Then she darted towards the door. She heard him chuckling behind her. Just as she was almost at the door, she was snatched up and flattened on the wall! 

“Where ARE you going, Princess? I warned you about trying to get away from me!” he breathed into her ear. 

For such a large person, he’d moved amazingly fast and silently to catch up with her! She could feel the heat off his body all down her back. He ducked his head and nuzzled behind her ear. She could feel his hands sliding up under the shirt she still wore. One hand went up and the other went down. She kicked backwards at him. He just laughed as her bare heels bounced off of his legs. 

“Baby girl, you really think you can hurt me?” He pressed against her as he spoke. “This is giving me ideas, sweetheart!” She could feel him rapidly hardening as he squeezed her breasts and rubbed her center.

She gasped and arched back, reaching behind her and grabbing his hair. “You can’t keep doing this, Rowle! We don’t even know each other! We’re practically strangers! Why do you want to marry a total stranger? Why not someone you know? Someone who will be accepted by your circle of friends? You really think they’ll welcome you back after marrying a Mudblood?!”

“DON’T call yourself that! Damnit, Granger, isn’t that what we just fought a war over?! Why are you bringing it up? You were fighting for your freedom and right to live in the Magical world!” he growled at her. 

“Only so things like this wouldn’t happen! You think we didn’t know what was going on with all the disappearing Muggleborns! How many of THEM did you help rape and kill, Rowle?!” she spat angrily.

“None! I didn’t want to fight, Granger! Unlike your precious Order or the Ministry, not ALL the Death Eaters wanted TO BE Death Eaters! You ever think about THAT?” he snarled as he turned her to face him. 

She pushed against his shoulders. “That still doesn’t make this right, Rowle! Do you even know anything about me, aside from what that trash talking Rita Skeeter prints in the Daily Prophet!” 

“I know that you’ve beat out little Malfoy every year in grades since you started school. He complains about you constantly! I know the older wizards admire your smarts even as they despise your background. It doesn’t bother me, by the way. I have half-bloods scattered all through my father’s side of the family tree.” Here he paused to kiss her. 

“I know you are the main reason Potter and Weasley have come this far without failing a few grades! I know you were Viktor Krum’s date to the Yule ball the year of the Triwizard Tournament. I know I wanted to rip him AND Weasley limb to limb the rest of that year for touching you! And I know you looked damned PERFECT in that beautiful blue dress!” he murmured into her ear as he wrapped her legs around his waist. He clenched his hands in her hair, kissed her again and pushed in slowly.

Hermione’s response was muffled but she latched back onto his hair and tightened her legs around him. Her last coherent thought before dissolving into pleasure was ‘make sure to sit him down for a good scolding about talking and screwing at the same time!’ 

He hadn’t meant to take her anywhere but in the bed. Once he’d felt her soft curves, though, he’d been totally lost in the impulse to take her, right then, right there! Arguing with her hadn’t helped. It had just whipped his impulse into a definite urge and he’d been unable to resist! He knew, if he was going to come out of this weekend with a fiancé, he was going to have a lot of explaining to do. He’d have to sweet-talk her every chance he got. Which would be just fine, if only she would just talk to him instead of trying to escape! He just knew, if the girl would listen to him, she would have no problem getting to know him. Merlin knows, he wanted her to know him! Just like he wanted to know her! 

As the wall shook behind them, they fought a silent battle of wills. She yanked his hair. He nipped her lobe sharply. She squeaked in anger and left scratches all over his shoulders. He tightened his grip on HER hair! All the while, they moved together in unison. Finally they tumbled over the edge. He staggered slightly, moving them back to the bed. They lay there, breathing heavily and speechless. 

After a while she spoke up. “I’m still hungry. I didn’t get to finish my meal.” He raised his head to look around. Then he sat up, pulling her with him as he snapped her ankle shackles back on.

It was only then Hermione realized he was still inside her. He knew the very minute she figured it out. She began pushing at him. He wrapped his arms around her as he laid back, giving her control of the situation. She looked down at him. He lightly ran his hands up and down her outer thighs. She placed her hands on his chest. He pushed slightly as he pulled her hips down. Her eyes widened as she understood! This time he was letting HER make the choice. 

She took his hands, clasped them together and had him to put them behind his head. He smiled, knowing this meant no touches from him. She ran her hands through his hair and down his face. If he was giving her control, after all, she was damned well going to explore him up close and personal! He had a sharply defined face that appealed to her. Most of the athletes she knew outside of the Wizarding world had at least slightly crooked noses from being hit with the ball or tackled to the ground. His nose was flawlessly straight. Whether that was through magical means or he just protected his face that well, she wasn’t sure. 

She slid her hands down over his chin. The skin of his throat was smooth and taut, showing the strong pulse at the base of it. His shoulders were straight and wide. He would look smashing in a tuxedo! Frowning at that random thought, she continued exploring. He had well defined muscles and surely must work out quite a bit. She smoothed her hands over the tight biceps that had already caught her more than once on this adventure. She pulled his left arm back to her, staring at the tattoo on his left forearm. Then she looked at him as she put his hand back behind his head. She lowered herself onto his chest. They were pretty much face to face.

“Answer me one thing right now and I’ll THINK about your marriage proposal. Don’t even think about lying to me. If you do, I’ll fight you the REST of this weekend AND I’ll make sure you spend the rest of your life in Azkaban!” She told him softly. “Why did you join the Death Eaters?”

“My mother.” He said. She cocked her head at him curiously. He sighed. “My father is one of the half-bloods I mentioned! My mother is the pureblood. He was desperate to get into the high living society. My mother could care less. She hates being a society wife! If she never had to go to another society party again, it would suit her just fine. All she wants and has ever wanted was to be a mother and a housewife. That’s it. Father didn’t agree with her. He joined the Death Eaters and offered me up as well! The Dark Lord asked me to join. I refused. My father told me if I didn’t, he would disown me. I’m an up and coming Quidditch player, Hermione! Why would I want to jeopardize that? I told him fine, go ahead! I didn’t need his money nor his estate! I already had my career going.” 

“Then.” He looked away. “Then he told ME, fine. No problem. Since I didn’t need his money, nor his estate, HE didn’t need my mother. He’d be sure to let her know exactly why she had to die! Because her own son refused to honor his father’s request!” He looked back at her, his eyes blazing. “I was not about to stand by while he killed my mother, Hermione! I’m sure you feel the same way about your parents. Didn’t I hear something about you’d hidden them away? Trust me, had I been able to spirit my mother out of his reach, I would have killed my own father for threatening her life. I damn sure wouldn’t have this MARK!” 

Hermione stared at him. Much as she wanted to, she couldn’t make herself down him over his choice. Had she been in his shoes, given the same choice, she likely would have gone the same route to save her mother! “I’m not agreeing to anything. Yet. We’re still practically strangers. But I’ll think about it.” 

She traced a line of kisses down from his eyes to his chin. Following his jawline, she nibbled on his earlobes. He smiled as he realized she was retracing the way he’d been kissing her. It was taking all his will to keep his hands behind his head but it was worth it. This was HER time to play. She kissed all over his throat, giggling when he let out a gasp of pleasure. She rubbed her hands across his chest and found out his little nubs were just as sensitive as her own. 

“Ah, witch! You’re driving me crazy! You know that, right?” he panted. She was smiling at him playfully. Then she began gently rocking her hips. She pulled his hands free and laid them on her chest as she threw her head back. They both hit the same slow rolling motion at the same time. They proceeded to drive each other mad with desire. 

She had already pulled the biggest obstacle out into the open and exposed it, his reason for joining the Death Eaters in the first place. She’d promised to at least think about accepting his ring at the end of their time together. Things could only go up from here!

Corban Yaxley was sitting at his desk, reading the local edition of the Daily Prophet. Antonin hadn’t gotten in from work yet and Rowle was off goofing around somewhere. Just as Antonin walked in the door, there was a green flare from the fireplace. ‘Who would be sending him a Floo call?’ he wondered. As Antonin sat down and cracked open a bottle of whiskey, they heard a voice from their school years addressing Yaxley. “Yaxley? Corban Yaxley? I need to speak to you about Rowle!” 

The older wizards rolled their eyes. ‘Merlin, what had Rowle done that required a personal fire call from McGonagall?!’ Knowing him, he’d been terrorizing the younger students with Fiendfyre like he had when he was a seventh year! Antonin held up a hand as he quickly waved his wand. He turned his short, coal black hair long and blonde. Then he flopped over and laid face down on the couch. He dropped an arm and a leg off in a perfect imitation of a drunken, passed out Thorfinn Rowle. 

Yaxley laughed as he shook his head. “Hello, Headmistress McGonagall. How are you doing? How may I help you today? Please tell me he’s not been out terrorizing students with Fiendfyre again! We chased after him enough during his seventh year for that!”

McGonagall laughed. “No, no, Corban. Nothing like that. He is staying with you while he’s in Britain?”

“Yep, right over there.” He moved aside so she could see ‘Rowle, passed out’ on the couch. The older witch smiled at the sight. 

“Thank you, Corban, for helping keep him on the straight and narrow. We have a student missing and another student mentioned seeing Rowle in Hogsmeade.” McGonagall told him.

Yaxley frowned. “Which students are we talking about? And what about Rowle being seen in Hogsmeade?” Something about this wasn’t adding up.

McGonagall sighed. Yaxley always had been one of her brightest students, even if he was a Slytherin. “The missing student is Hermione Granger. She went to Hogsmeade this morning and hasn’t been seen since then. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley came to see me because they spotted Mr. Rowle in the Three Broomsticks buying food and proceeded to follow him out of Hogsmeade. They lost him at the edge of a marsh. They think he’s got Miss Granger hidden away somewhere.” She rolled her eyes at the thought. “I just wanted to check on him, anyway. He’s still drinking himself to sleep, I see. How is he doing, Corban? Is he still having nightmares?”

Yaxley closed his eyes and thanked Merlin for blessing them with this wonderful witch. “He’s doing ok. He’s had a couple of nightmares since he’s been here.”

“Let me know if they continue. I’ll come out and speak with him. What about you and Antonin? Are either of you still having nightmares?” she asked worriedly. 

“We’re ok. I haven’t had a nightmare in about a month. Antonin hasn’t has one in about three weeks. Thank you for asking. We’ll continue to monitor Rowle. If his nightmares get worse, we’ll let you know.” Yaxley promised her. They ended the fire call and Yaxley turned to Dolohov. He raised his eyebrows. Antonin sat up, shaking off the effects of the temporary spell. 

“Bloody hell, what has that child gone and done now?!” Antonin sighed as Corban stood up. 

“He appears to have absconded with Miss Granger. I think I know where the little brat is hiding! Come on!” they strode out of the townhouse. Yaxley grabbed Dolohov and Disapparated. When they popped back into view, Antonin was amazed to find them on the side of the road leading to Hogsmeade, staring across a fence at the Shrieking Shack!

“Seriously?! You have got to be kidding me! He’s hiding out HERE? With Miss Granger?! Mate, seriously?!” Antonin stared at the old building in incredulously. 

Corban shook his head. “Can’t you feel the urge to look away from the building? That, my friend, is a Notice Me not charm! It makes sense now! The little brat was asking me a blue dozen questions about the Shack yesterday! He’s in there and so is she!” 

“He was obsessed with her from the Yule Ball on, until he graduated. You ought to remember that. He came home that year at Christmas, ranting and raving because of having to leave her there with Krum and the Ginger!” Corban reminded him. Antonin thought back and groaned as he DID remember. 

“And he’s been bloody obsessed with her ever since!” Antonin said tiredly. Corban nodded. They crossed the fence and approached the shack, knowing the young wizard would feel his wards being breached. 

Thorfinn gasped as he and Hermione hit their peaks practically in unison. They both screamed out as they tumbled into the depths of pleasure. She was laying limply on his chest, playing with his hair as he rested beneath her. Maybe, just maybe, with her in his arms, he wouldn’t wake up screaming himself hoarse tonight! He stiffened imperceptibly as he felt the waves. ‘Someone had just come through his wards! Who the devil had gotten past his Notice Me not charm?’ 

Remembering she’d mentioned she hadn’t finished eating, he stood up from the bed, took her to the loo, gave her his shirt back and led her back to the table so she could finish eating. Knowing she would hate it but she’d know why he was doing it, he stuck her to the chair so she couldn’t escape. Giving her a deep kiss, he told her he was going to ‘check his parameters’ and he’d be right back. Loving the misty-eyed smile she gave him, he bounded out of the room after summoning his pants and vest. Downstairs, he readied his wand as he Apparated out of the shack. Much to his surprise, it was Yaxley and Dolohov leaning on the wall outside. 

“Yaxley, Dolohov. Fancy meeting you two here.” He tried to read their faces to see how much trouble he might be in. 

“Yeah, fancy that.” Yaxley drawled. He held out his hand, inspecting a nail as he continued. “Especially after getting a fire call from McGonagall. She was worried about one of her students going missing. Perhaps you know the young lady, Hermione Granger?”

Thorfinn hissed at the sarcastic tone Yaxley was using. “I might have heard of her?” he hedged, not wanting to involve them in case Hermione changed her mind and the whole thing went tits up! 

Dolohov was barely holding back a grin. ‘Oh, the look on Thorfinn’s face! The boy KNEW he was so BUSTED!’ He took pity on him. Slightly. “Ok, Finn. What the bloody hell are you playing at?” 

“Getting myself a bride.” Thorfinn caught both wizards completely off guard with his honest answer. “Oi! It can’t be that shocking! You both know how I feel about her!”

“Yeah, we know. We also know that your father signed a betrothal contract with the Selwyn family a few weeks ago. How do you think you’re going to get around that, Finn?” Yaxley wanted to pull his hair out!

“HE may have signed it but I haven’t! And I won’t! It only goes into effect if I sign it, too! I have until June because the Selwyn bint is still in school, too. But by then, I hope to have MY choice of bride secured! With any luck, she’ll be wearing my ring by the time I take her back Sunday. I’m going to hold her until the very last minute before the gate closes Sunday night.” Thorfinn told then confidently. 

“And what happens after Sunday? If this girl changes her mind and tries to return your ring?” Dolohov asked. Thorfinn smiled secretively. 

“I don’t think she will. By the time June rolls around, I hope to have a couple of new names on the family tree.” He watched as understanding dawned on both their faces.

“Dear Merlin, Thorfinn! You certainly enjoy living dangerously! Exactly what is going to stop her from termination if that happens?” Yaxley demanded to know. 

“She can’t terminate unless I agree. Even in the Muggle world, she would still need my signature in order to terminate and I’d never sign anything that would kill my child! Besides, she wouldn’t terminate anyway. This is Granger we’re talking about. She’ll love any child that she has, regardless of who its father is.” Thorfinn knew Hermione would not kill their child, even if she did hate HIS guts. It’s why he’d picked her, after all. He knew, more than likely, she was already pregnant. He was still going to hold her all weekend, just in case. Also because he didn’t want to let her go any sooner that he had to! His greatest pleasure was having her in his arms. 

“Boy! I hope you know what you’re doing!” Yaxley growled at the stubborn blonde. Dolohov rubbed his face hoping, for Thorfinn’s own sake, that Granger would indeed marry his young friend. It would kill the youngster to lose her. Either that or he’d go on a murderous rampage, killing the unlucky man who came between them!

“Oi, mate! Good luck with the girl!” Dolohov tapped him on the shoulder. Thorfinn smiled at him. 

“Damnit! This better work, boy! I’d hate to have to bust you out of Azkaban but I will if this goes south!” Yaxley pulled him into a one armed hug, ruffling his hair as he released him. “Go get ‘er, boy!” 

They watched in somber silence as the young man Disapparated back into the Shrieking Shack. Dolohov looked at Yaxley. “I’m assuming we’re NOT telling McGonagall where her favorite student is hidden, then.”

“Damn straight, we’re not! That would lead straight to a scandal and a one way ticket to Azkaban!” Yaxley replied. They Disapparated before anyone could see them. 

Thorfinn came back to the room and sat down to continue his own interrupted meal. They quietly finished eating and he waved his wand at the piano. He stood and held his hand out, taking the sticking charm off of her. She stood and took his hand. They began to slowly dance around the room. 

“What’s your favorite color, Hermione?” he asked. He figured the best way to get to know her was just start asking the basic questions and go from there. 

“It was pink when I was younger, before Hogwarts. Now it’s blue because everyone tells me that’s the best color to show my hair off against. That’s why my dress was blue that year. My dorm mates helped me get ready and right up until we found that dress, they’d been all for putting me in pink.” Hermione smiled, remembering how nervous she’d ben that night! 

“My favorite color is black. Same reason as yours, it shows off my hair best. My mother also likes to see me in gray.” He pulled her up till her feet rested on top of his feet. Hermione smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“Can you do a Patronus?” she asked. She’d heard people tell her the Death Eaters couldn’t make one because it required positive energy and a happy memory. 

“Yes. It’s a wolf.” He told her, surprised at the question. “Can you make one?”

“Yes. Mine is an otter. We learned that fifth year. We had to study Defense in secret that year. Because Dolores Umbridge wouldn’t teach us anything but baby magic! She literally had text books that were a reading level for toddlers!” she was still outraged over that!

“Yeah, she wasn’t too well liked at the Ministry, either. Yaxley hated it every time that he was assigned to work with her! He told me, more than once, he’d sooner Avada himself than ever work with her again!” Thorfinn laughed. Hermione giggled at the mental image of Yaxley offing himself in favor of working with Umbridge! Poor Yaxley! 

“What are your parents’ names?” was his next question. By now, Hermione had picked up on the fact that he was trying to get to know her, in addition to giving her tidbits about him. 

“William and Jean Granger. Everyone says I look just like her but I have his curly hair and eye color.” Hermione replied. “And your parents?”

“Ivan and Elisabeth. I look like him but act like her, so Yaxley and Dolohov tell me!” he told her. “Do you have siblings?”

“No, I’m an only child but I have three aunts and two uncles and they all have children. Most of them also live right there in our neighborhood. So I had plenty of relatives to grow up with.” Hermione said. “And you?”

“No siblings, no cousins. I was home-schooled and kept isolated until Hogwarts. Pretty sure that’s why I was such a rowdy boy!” he chuckled. Hermione’s lips twitched in amusement. 

“I was always a quiet child. My mother tells me I was very rarely seen without a book in my hands. I wasn’t too much for sports, either.” She told him. 

“I was always flying around on my broomstick. Mum and the elves were constantly chasing me around and having to hide it before I’d settle down to my schoolwork.” He grinned at her devilishly. 

Hermione smiled at him. Then she pulled him down to her. He was surprised when she kissed him! He scooped her into his arms and laid her on the bed. He stripped off his vest and pants, watching as she sat up and discarded the shirt. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. Sitting there face to face gave them a chance to explore each other’s face again. He let her take the lead once more. 

“You have the longest lashes I’ve ever seen on a guy! You realize there are girls all over who would kill for lashes that long?” Hermione whispered, giggling as she traced the line of his nose. 

“My mother has told me that, too. She said the female healers were always telling her that when she’d take me in for a checkup.” He smiled at her. He was glad that she seemed a little more at ease around him now. He’d taken the start of their relationship out of her hands. Now that she was open to the idea, he could let her set more of a comfortable pace. 

“You’re a Beater, right? With the Ballycastle Bats? Harry, Ron and the rest of the team are always discussing Quidditch scores at the table. You, Flint and Wood are usually the main topics of discussion.” She told him. He made a mental note to himself to thank the Gryffindor Quidditch team for keeping him in her radar!

“They recruited me right before my seventh year. I’d have gone then but my mother wanted me to stay and finish school. I’m glad she did, otherwise I’d have already been gone before the Yule Ball. I never would have seen you that night. That would have been an awful shame!” he stroked a hand down her face. She smiled and leaned into the soft touch. 

“You realize, of course, IF I accept your ring, one weekend isn’t enough to base a relationship on?” she asked seriously.

“I know. That’s why I’ve already planned to be at Yaxley’s for every Hogsmeade weekend. This,” he glanced around, “was just a one time thing, this weekend only. After this, l wanted to actually escort you to and from the castle or at least the gate. We can have dinner, walk around the shops or even go visit your parents or my parents. Yaxley and Dolohov would be our official chaperones. They’re the ones charged with keeping me in line anyway.” He chuckled. 

“Really? However did this happen then?” she laughed as she pictured Yaxley, Dolohov, his mother and his elves all chasing after him in a combined effort to make him behave! 

He leaned close to her, whispering in a conspiratorial manner. “I slipped off the leash when they weren’t looking!” He was pleased to see her burst into gales of laughter. 

“Note to self: Remind Yaxley and Dolohov to tighten Rowle’s leash!” she giggled. He laughed out loud. 

She put her arms around his neck and smirked as she leaned back towards the pillows. It was a clear invitation for him to follow her down. He rested his most of his weight onto his elbows and looked at her. Her hair was spread across the pillow and pulling him further down. He couldn’t hold back any longer. He kissed her and shifted around to loop her legs over his hips once again. This time, she held him closer instead of trying shove him away. They gasped and moaned in pleasure as they lost all track of time again. In the afterglow, he once again pulled the blanket up over them as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
